ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sawful
Sawful is a US Antweight class robot by Team Jester that competed from Kilobots XXXVII to Kilobots XXXIX in the rookie division. It was armed with a three inch carbide toothed sawblade, and built from a combination of a wood frame and aluminum pontoons. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII In round one, Sawful fought Chop, a Fingertech Viper kit armed with a vertical spinning blade. The two robots advanced at one another, but Chop turned away and fell back, trying to avoid Sawful's weapon and running into the wall. Chop turned around and charged at Sawful, riding up onto one of its pontoons. Sawful backed off, with Chop rolling off of the pontoon, allowing Sawful to move forward and catch it from the side with its sawblade. After another glancing blow from Sawful, Chop drove head-on into Sawful's blade and was thrown onto its back. Chop could still drive somewhat while inverted so the fight continued. Sawful pinned the struggling Chop against the wall and continued to hit it with its sawblade. This continued for some time, with Sawful occasionally coming in for nibbles while Chop struggled to remain moving. Eventually Chop rammed its upturned wedge into the arena sidewall, using its weapon in order to right itself. Now back in the fight, it charged Sawful, slipping its front wedgelet under Sawful's left pontoon to hit it with its own blade. Sawful, beginning to slow down, struggled to keep Chop in front of it as Chop got around the side and jammed its wedgelet into one of the holes on Sawful's pontoons, overpowering it and taking it into the red corner. Chop relased Sawful, who began to pursue Chop again. Chop backed off, and then went head on again with Sawful, the two struggling to outpush one another until Sawful got a good hit and threw Chop into the air. Chop landed right side up, and moved in behind the red hazard, daring the large Sawful to try and pursue it. Sawful did, getting another hit that flipped Chop onto its back. Shortly thereafter, the clamp holding Sawful's blade on failed and it flew off. At this point, Sawful's drive almost entirely failed, and the robot became stuck against the arena wall. With Chop still able to move, and with a mere sixteen seconds remaining in the fight, the judges began to count out Sawful. At 2:54, Sawful was counted out, giving Chop the win in a shocking upset, dropping Sawful into the loser's bracket. In the loser's bracket, Sawful fought Cupcake, an upgraded Fingertech Viper kit featuring a titanium front wedge and neodymium magnets. As the match began, the two robots charged at one another, but Cupcake stopped, re-adjusted, and missed its charge, passing around Sawful. Sawful turned and caught Cupcake as it tried to move away, tossing it into the air with its sawblade. Cupcake charged again, pushing Sawful briefly before being thrown away again by Sawful's blade. Sawful and Cupcake danced around a bit more, before Cupcake drove hard into Sawful, catching it and pushing it around the red hazard twice in a loop. Sawful got away, moving away, and the robot began to shake as the saw came loose again, flinging directly up into the air and coming straight down on top of Sawful, slicing through the wooden body. Sawful and Cupcake then got stuck together, with Sawful unable to push the beached Cupcake. Cupcake managed to free itself, and got around the side of Sawful, pushing it hard nearly into the pit. Sawful managed to move out of danger, but the charge seemed to have damaged its drivetrain, as it couldn't move away from the wall, only managing to spin and occasionally move slightly. Cupcake came back, pushing Sawful into the wall one more time. Sawful couldn't move, and it was counted out, eliminating Sawful from the tournament. Sawful did not return for the Antweight rumble due to motor faults suffered during the battle against Cupcake. Kilobots XXXVIII Sawful returned for Kilobots XXXVIII, although it was not complete on day one and only was driven on day two, where it was well above the one pound weight limit for its weight class due to using heavier duty drive motors than the ones used at Kilobots XXXVII. As this was not a tournament event it did not have any official matches, but was used as an audience loanerbot for several rounds of the King of the Hill event before being pulled out due to problems with the weapon failsafe making it unsafe for the sportsman-type events it was utilized for, being replaced in the King of the Hill event by Mandy Bulls. Sawful had a grudge match against ¡Pushinator! 2.0 at the event's conclusion. In the end there was no winner declared. Sawful also returned for an antweight rumble, but due to damage caused during the fight with ¡Pushinator! 2.0 lost use of its weapon early in the rumble, and it was promptly pitted by loanerbot Spider Bot. Kilobots XXXIX Sawful returned with a new weapon setup, swappable weapon blades, and the stronger drive motors used at Kilobots 39, once again in the rookie class. In the end, Sawful reached the rookie loser's bracket finals before being eliminated. Shortly after this event, the builder's car was broken into and the entirety of Sawful was stolen, along with Mandy Bulls and some parts of SlamWOW!. The robot was succeeded by GoldRush, an entirely different vertical spinner design. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 *Draws: 1 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that drew Category:Wooden Robots Category:Aluminium Robots